Memories
by closet geek
Summary: Wufei remembers his lost love. For all of you 5XMeiran lovers out there!


  
  
I don't own anything from gundam wing, so don't sue! This is a fic I felt I had to write because there are barely ANY MeiranXWufei fics out there *sniff* Enjoy!  
  
*Note: In the flashback, and after the fact, Wufei is not OOC. I repeat, NOT OOC. He was like that before the colony blew up, he only turned sexiest when Meiran died, if I remember correctly. I think it was only in the manga though.. Wait..didn't we only get to see/hear about Meiran in the Manga? *scratches head* oh well.   
  
  
  
  
Wufei sat in Quatra's rose garden, thinking. 'She always did love roses, didn't she. She used to sit out in the garden for hours, caring for them.'  
  
Quatra came around the corner, into the garden. He look up to see Wufei sitting there, just staring at the roses.   
  
"Um, Wufei? What are you doing out here?" he asked softly. Wufei didn't answer him, he just continued to stare at the roses. "Wufei?" he tried again.  
  
"This was always her favorite part of the house." He heard Wufei mutter.   
  
"Who? Who's favorite part of the house?"  
  
Wufei stood up and turned around, smiling a sad smile. "Meiran." He sighed and picked up a red rose, turning it around in his fingers.   
  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
  
"Where is that girl?" Wufei muttered to himself. "Geese, at least she could try to be civil. I don't like this any more then she does, but at least I try to talk to her." He sighed and continued his search. "Who's idea was it for us to get married anyway. Stupid arranged marriages."  
  
He walked out into the balcony of their new house. "Where is she?" he yelled in frustration.  
  
"Geese, I'm down here, don't have a cow!" Said a voice from the garden.  
  
He looked down to see a young girl sitting in the garden surrounded by roses of every color. She was wearing a long green dress with a golden Chinese dragon going up the side, a matching outfit to his own suit. Her black hair, down from it's normal unruly ponytail, was down over her shoulders, a startling contrast to her pale, honey colored skin. She looked up at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes. His breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful! He shook his head in an effort to get the unwanted thoughts out, and gracefully hopped down off of the balcony, landing next to her, but careful not to land on any flowers.  
  
"What are you doing anyway?" he asked her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "What does it look like?"  
  
He glared at her coldly. "Look, I don't like this anymore then you do, but at least you could try to be civil to me!"  
  
She stared at him with the same unnerving expression. Then she turned around quickly. "Sorry." She muttered. "It's just" she said louder. She paused. "Nevermind" she said after a moment of silence.   
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed.   
  
"What?" he tried again, getting more impatient.   
  
"Been watching TV lately?" she said suddenly. "It's all over the news now, colonies being attack by a mysterious enemy. Hn." She stood up and brushed her dress off. She walked over to a bench and lay down on it, staring up at the sky.   
  
"Yes I have seen it." Wufei said softly. He was slightly unnerved at how Meiran was acting. Normally she was a ball of energy, not that he would know though, she mostly avoided him.   
  
"Ever think that maybe we're next?" she said in a whisper.   
  
Wufei looked up, startled. "What? Of course not! This colony is one of the safest in the Earth Sphere Alliance*. What would anyone want here?"  
  
"That's what they said about colony L2, and look what happened there."  
  
"Don't worry" he said snapped. "Nothing is going to happen ok?"  
  
She was silent for the next few minutes.   
  
"What do you hate me so much?" she asked softly, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I asked why you hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you!" he said, coming over to kneel by the bench.  
  
"Yes you do. I know you hate this."  
  
He smiled softly. "I don't hate this. I'm just kind of annoyed that my future was set out for me by my parents. I believe in making my own destiny."  
  
She turned here head away from his. "Oh." She said softly.   
  
"Hey, I wasn't finished." He said. She turned her head to look at him again. "I do believe in making my own destiny, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy now." She raised an eyebrow. "Ok, so I have been a little moody the past week, but it's not your fault. Being near my parents for the week they were here kind of put my on edge."  
  
Meiran smiled a little and giggled. "Yeah, my parents too! They're so annoying, they think we can't take care of ourselves."  
  
"At least the trust us enough to let us live without them."  
  
Meiran snorted. "Have you seen the number of servants around here. They don't trust us, they just want to make it seem like they do."  
  
Wufei chuckled and took Meiran by the hand, hoisting her off the bench so she was standing next to him. He reached down and brought her hand up to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. "But there's no other person I'd rather be stuck here with." He said softly, looking into her eyes. Meiran turned red.   
  
Wufei straightened and held out his arm to Meiran, which she gladly took. "Come on Mei, lets go see what the cooks making for supper."  
  
"Then can we stop by the games room. Did you see the new tv they left us? It's huge! It takes up the whole room!"  
  
"Nah, haven't seen it yet. Let's go."  
  
"Wait" she said as she let go of his arm to turn and face him. She looked up and down at him. "There's something missing." She looked around the garden, much to Wufei's puzzlement, until her gaze fell upon a bush of vibrant red roses. She went over to them and plucked the reddest rose. She then went over and placed the rose in his jacket pocket, by his heart. She winked at him. "There you go, that's much better."  
  
Wufei's face broke out into a large smile.   
  
Meiran smiled back. She then turned around and began to run out of the garden, lifting her dress up and she ran. "Come on, Wu-chan." She called over her shoulder.   
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes playfully and began to run after her. "I'll Wu-chan you, Mei-kun."   
  
  
  
Present:   
  
  
"Wu-chan? Wu-chan?"   
  
Wufei snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Oh, it's you Maxwell."  
  
"What's up Wu-chan?" Duo asked, but Wufei just ignored him. He walked silently over to where a red rose bush was growing. He smiled as he plucked a red rose from the bush.   
  
"For you, my love." He whispered, as he placed the rose in his jacket pocket. He felt tears trickle down his face as he thought of his lost wife.  
  
Duo came over and bent down to where Wufei was kneeling in front of the rose bush. He cocked his head to the side. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
Wufei ran a hand over his eyes. "Yeah I am baka, now go away." Not having to be asked twice, Duo got up and left his friend in peace.  
  
Wufei sighed deeply. He looked up at the sky to see the stars twinkle about him.   
  
"I'll be with you soon, wait for me." He whispered into the night sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*-is it called that?  



End file.
